The Birthday Blues
by kellyQ
Summary: *Revised* It's getting close to Takuya's birthday and everyone has a plan to get him and Kouji hooked up, and admit their feelings! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Birthday Blues  
Author: kellyQ  
Chapter One  
Rated: K+  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Published: **03-30-03**, Finished: **04-08-04  
**Revised:** 04-07-09**  
Chapters: 4, Words: 2,981

Two 8 year old boys sat outside of an ice cream shop, playing paper rock scissors. They both got up and started to wrestle casually, making sure that whoever walked by didn't get hurt. After ten minutes of doing both games, Shinya sat down.

"Tomoki, I need help with something."

"What's wrong?" The warrior of ice asked. He sat down next to his secret boyfriend.

"It's Takuya. His birthday is in two days, and I need help getting his present," Shinya informed.

Tomoki eye's widened. "I'll try but right now I'm sort of broke."

"Oh no, silly," Shinya said. He leaned closer to his boyfriend's ear. "It's Kouji."

A smile made its way to Tomoki's lips. "You too huh?"

"What do you mean?" Shinya inquired, moving so that they could face each other.

"Well, everyone knows how much they like each other but don't want to admit it."

Tomoki chuckled as memories of some of the events when they were in the digital-world flooded his mind. Some of them were good. Some were bad, but it brought the two close, and the others were starting to get tired of waiting for Takuya and Kouji to admit their feeling.

"Don't worry. I'll see if Junpei, Izumi, and Kouichi will help."

"Tomoki-chan, you're the best!" Shinya cried throwing his arms around the other boy and kissing near his right eye.

* * *

"Kouji, what's wrong?" Kouichi asked, sitting next to his brother.

The twins were sitting at a park bench.

"Will you -" Kouji stopped himself from asking for some help. "I know it's close to Takuya's birthday, and I don't know what to get him."

_Why won't you just tell him how you feel already! _Kouichi thought. "I don't know how I can help you on that ..."

"I know .... I just want the gift to be something meaningful." Kouji sighed, looking down.

Kouichi looked sadly at his brother. _How long have you been keeping this inside?_ he thought, seeing that his brother was trying to hold back some tears.

"Kouji ... are you alright?"

"Yea. I just need time to think."

"Well," his brother said getting to his feet. "Whatever you choose, just don't do anything stupid. Okay?"

"Thanks," was all Kouji could say.

* * *

Takuya looked out the window, wanting so much to be out of school. He really didn't want to be back at school. He would rather face Lucemon than the teachers. They were worse than he was. Or at least that's what Takuya thought. He looked at the clock again. _Only three more minutes of this, and I'll be free_, Takuya thought. Letting out a sigh he looked out the window. Takuya really wanted to see Kouji's face. Touch that long hair, and kiss those kissable lips.

Takuya shook his head. Why did he have to fall for his best friend? It wasn't right! Oh sure, some people have an open mind, but not all were accepting as others.

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

The Happy Birthday Blues

Chapter Two

By KellyQ

"Yea. But how are we going to get them to confess his feelings for each other?" Junpei sighed.

He, Shinya, Tomoki, Izumi, and Kouichi were all gathered at Izumi's house. Various candy bars, chips and soda littered the floor. The five had been trying to come up with a plan to get Kouji and Takuya together.

"I know. That's the problem. They're just too hot-headed to realize it," Izumi stated.

"I'll ask my brother - " Kouichi started to say.

"Come on, Kouichi ... you know that Kouji will not give you the real answer," Junpei said flatly.

"Come you guys," Tomoki said, seeing Kouichi sigh in defeat. "We've got to think of something. Takuya's birthday is tomorrow and we haven't even thought of anything!"

* * *

Kouji slumped onto a bench. _I've been out for hours, and I still haven't found anything for Takuya. This really stinks! You would think that after knowing each other for a while - you'd figure out what your best friend likes._ With a sigh, he watched people walk down the park path.

"Hey Kouji!"

He turned to see Shinya running with his brother tagging alongside him. The little boy turned with a big grin on his face as Takuya stopped, trying to catch his breath.

"I beat you!"

"You most -"

Takuya paused when he saw Kouji standing there looking very nervous. It would be seen in his eyes. Shinya looked back at his brother to see the same expression on his face. After a moment, he cleared his throat hoping that would do something. Kouji blinked and Takuya flinched.

"Uh ... so what are ... you doing here, Kouji?"

"Well ... uh ... well I can't seem to think of anything to get for one of my friends ..." Kouji stuttered.

_I knew it! He forgot my birthday, even if I told him,_ Takuya thought. Shinya rolled his eyes knowing that something had to be done with the awkward vibes. He couldn't just push his brother into Kouji, but he had to think of something to admit their feeling. Then an idea came.

* * *

Izumi raised an eyebrow when she saw Kouji, Takuya, and Shinya walk into the ice cream parlor. Tomoki got up and ran to his secret boyfriend and hugged him.

"You guys go on ahead and get whatever ... I need to talk to Tomoki."

Junpei, Izumi, and Kouchi watched both boys walk outside, and around the corner so the others would not be expecting anything.

"Any luck?" Shinya asked.

"So far my friends and I haven't gotten any ideas yet. What about you? Do you have any ideas?" Tomoki asked, seeing his boyfriend shake his head. "Now don't give up? The one thing your brother taught me was never give up ..." Shinya smiled. Tomoki smiled as well, before continuing. "That's the Shinya I love. Now let's get back before they start to get worried."

* * *

"So what are you guys doing here?" Kouji asked, he and Takuya joined their table.

"We were talking about what we're doing tomorrow." Izumi quickly said.

Pain flashed through Takuya's eyes. _How could everyone forget his birthday_? Even his own little brother seemed to have forgotten.

"Have you guys ordered something?" Shinya asked, snapping his brother out of his thoughts.

"Oh. That's right. You wanted an ice cream Sherbet ..." Takuya paused for a moment, fishing in his pockets, but they were empty. With a groan, he let his head fall to the table, making everyone wince.

Shinya bit his lip. "Uh ... Takuya ... you don't have to get me ice cream."

"I'll get you some," Kouji offered, getting to his feet.

Takuya straightened up and watched the two order the ice cream. The other three watched Takuya to see a hint of a smile on his face.

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

The Birthday Blues

Chapter Three

By KellyQ

"This is terrible, just terrible! Takuya's birthday is today and we still haven't thought of anything," Izumi cried out, ready to pull her hair out.

"Calm down Z," Junpei said, worried that she might hurt herself.

Izumi sat down next to her friend. "I know. I just feel bad that we had to act like we forgot his birthday just so we can try to get them hooked up."

"Then we have no choice," Kouichi said. _He has that look in his eye, _Izumi thought looking at the shorter haired twin. "Desperate times calls for desperate measure."

"What did you have in mind, Kouichi?" Izumi asked.

A smirk slowly appeared on Kouichi's lips. He motioned for them to come closer with one finger. They all nodded their heads and walked up, putting their arms around each other's shoulders. After one moment, Izumi squealed with delight.

"That's the best idea ever! The only problem we have now - is Kouji willing to go along with it?"

"Let's worry about that later," Kouichi said. "Right now we have to find a big enough box to put my brother in. This is going to be great! I always wanted to know what my brother looked like with a bow on."

"Okay," Junpei said, feeling slightly uneasy. He scratched the back of his head. "Let's go."

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this, _Kouji thought dialing a number. He put his cell phone to his ear and waited for someone to pick up. _I shouldn't be doing this ... maybe this is a bad idea ... what if Takuya picks up? Oh please, don't let it be ... _Before Kouji could finish, the other line was picked up.

_"Moshi moshi, Takuya speaking,"_ came a gloomy voice from the other end of the phone.

_Oh no! Oh god, what am I going to say now? _Kouji couldn't think. He couldn't move, and he couldn't find his voice.

_"Look, I'm going to hang up right now!" _Takuya said, snapping Kouji back to reality.

_No, don't hang up! _"Takuya, wait!" Kouji said quickly. "Don't hang up ..."

"Kouj?" The brown-haired teen sounded surprised. "What's up?"

"Uh ... er ... I ... uh ... I gotta go!"

Kouji hung up quickly before Takuya could say anything. He scowled at his cell phone. _Why did I do that? Why do I act like such a fool when it comes to talking to him? I never had this problem before._ Kouji looked up to see that he was at a jewelry shop. _Here's my last chance to get something for Takuya. _He turned his head slightly and noticed that he was not very far from the flower shop, the place where Kouji got the flowers for his stepmom. _I've never known Takuya not to like flowers. Wait. What am I thinking! Guys do not buy flowers for guys not unless they're - gay. I have no time for that! I have to get something for Takuya and I'm going to get him the best present there is! _

* * *

"Have you found a box big enough to fit Kouji in?" Shinya asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yep! Now all we need is ribbon."

"Got it right here!" Kouichi said.

"Great!" Izumi squealed. "Now all we need is Kouji!"

"Leave that to me!"

"Oh thank you so much!" Shinya said, jumping into Izumi's arms. "This will be the greatest birthday for my brother!"

"That is, if we can get the two hotheads to admit their feelings for each other."

* * *

_I hope that Takuya likes this necklace I got him, _Kouji thought as he walked out of the store. He turned his head and looked at the flower shop, remembering how nice the lady was. _Well here goes nothing! _Taking up the courage, Kouji walked into the shop. The place hadn't changed since he last remembered.

"Hi there!" the lady said, causing the dark-haired boy to jump a little. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay, but can I have three roses and a card."

"Coming right up!"

Turning around, she walked away. Kouji made his way to the cash register. The clerk had the flowers all ready to go and, and a card with a pin in her hand.

"So who's the lucky person?" She asked. Kouji looked down with shame. The lady looked slightly worried. "Uh ... you don't have to tell me ... I understand. I'm sure whomever you give it to will like it."

"Thanks." Kouji handed her the money.

He took card and flowers, walked out with no change in his expression. _Poor thing, _the lady thought. _Why would he be ashamed of buying flowers for someone? He seemed a little shy buying flowers for his mom before, but why look ashamed? Not unless he's ... _she paused for one moment to see Kouich run up and grabbed him by the wrist. He pulled Kouji down the street.

To be continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

The Birthday Blues

Chapter Four

By KellyQ

"What are you guys doing!" Kouji panicked.

When Kouichi brought him to the house, he and the others jumped on Kouji and tried to tie him up with ribbon. It went around his wrists - body and ankles. Izumi ran to the table, grabbed another ribbon. In one swift motion, it was a bow. Shinya walked up with the box and placed it down. Izumi walked up and placed the bow right on Kouji's chest. By now he was red in the face as tape was put across his mouth. They lifted Kouji up and gently placed him in the box, closing it.

_"Ready to send our birthday present to Takuya?"_

Kouji's eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat. _So that's what this was all about._ He had to admit that it was quite humorous doing it this way. Then his eyes widened and realization sank in. How could they have known? Was it really that obvious that he liked the child of fire? He tired to imagine how the others knew that he liked Takuya.

Kouji tried to play out scenarios how he was going to tell Takuya how he felt. It wasn't long before the box was picked up and the movement rocked him. Now fear started to grow in the pit of Kouji's stomach.

"You okay in there, brother?" Kouichi asked.

A muffled sound came from the box. Izumi giggled. _This is going to be funniest birthday ever and I can't wait to see Takuya's face when he sees what's in the box,_ the blond thought. _This is going to be the best birthday ever for my brother_, Shinya thought. _My brother is going to be shocked when he finds out that Kouji is the birthday present._

* * *

Takuya just laid there in bed, feeling as though everyone had deserted him, or happened to forget the day he was born. His mother and father were out. Takuya understood that his parents didn't have time to get him presents. But they could've at least said, _'happy birthday, son!'_ to him. That wasn't the thing that created the pang. It was that his friends and Kouji - his darling Kouji - forgot his birthday. Did he not care? Or did he forget? With a sigh, he walked out of the room. Takuya made his way down the hallway and into the living room to see a big box at the door. With a frown, Takuya walked up and noticed in big words: _**Open me and you'll find love**_ in black words. He tried to figure out who could've written it, but he didn't recognize the handwriting. With a sigh, he pulled the top open and merely choked at what he saw.

Kouji tied up with ribbon - a bow on his chest, and tape on his mouth. Kouji looked red in the face.

Takuya immediately went to work. He lifted the dark-haired boy and placed him on the couch. Takuya took hold of the tape and gently pilled it off. Kouji was still red - almost flushed.

"Are you okay?" Takuya asked, untying Kouji's wrists.

Kouichi watched from where he was hiding. He smiled at the sight. The two looked so cute together.

"I'm fine," Kouji reassured, the color to his face was back to normal. "I have something - close your eyes."

Takuya's heart skipped a beat. Did he really remember after all? Oh he hoped so. Oh he hoped so very much. He closed his eyes, listening very hard. Kouji shifted so he could reach behind the couch. Tomoki handed the flowers Kouji. Part of the couch sank again indicating that Kouji was sitting back down again.

"You can open your eyes now."

Takuya opened his eyes and they widened somewhat. There in Kouji's hand was bouquet of red roses.

"Happy birthday, Takuya," the dark-haired boy said softly, handing the bouquet flowers to him.

Takuya's expression slowly changed as his lower lip trembled. A weak smile slowly made its way to his lips. Takuya reached out to touch Kouji's cheek.

"Thanks, Kouji. They're really nice," Takuya said. He got to his feet. "I better put them in water."

"Wait!" Kouji reached out and took hold of Takuya's arm. "There's something I want to tell you." Takuya slowly nodded his head, feeling his heart skip another beat as he sat down. "I like you, Takuya..."

"I like you too, Kouji - I mean -"

Before Takuya could finish, he handed the flowers back to Kouji. Takuya got up and sidestepped the couch, and ran down the hallway. Kouji heard the door open and slam shut. He sighed as the others emerged from their hiding spots.

The first thing Shinya did was grab and Kouji pulled him with the help of Kouichi. They drug him down the hallway, and stopped right at Takuya's door.

"Talk to him. Tell him you feel the same way," Kouichi insisted.

* * *

_How could've that slipped out like that_, Takuya thought angrily. He was so tempted to bang his head against the wall. Now Kouji probably never wanted to see him again. Then realization hit him. Maybe Kouji was going to break it gently that he didn't want to be friends. It hurt. Really hurt.

"Takuya?"

He jumped a little and turned to see Kouji standing there, holding the flowers in his arms. He walked up and handed Takuya the flowers again. His heart started to raise as Kouji leaned in and brought his lips to Takuya's. At first the brunette was shocked then responded - the flowers crushed between them.

* * *

"I knew that things were going to work out!" Izumi said.

"I want to thank you for the help!" Shinya said, hugging everyone one at a time.

"Sure," Tomoki smiled. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Even though Takuya's response was not what we all hoped for."

"Shouldn't we still jump out and say happy birthday?" Junpie asked, a worried look on his face.

"Nah," Kouichi said, having his eyes on Kouji and Takuya. "Let them be. We can do something special for Takuya tomorrow or something."

The End


End file.
